Life In Ad Libitum
by Mitsuki Horenake
Summary: SKIT-FIC. Between missions and plot twists, this is what's happening on the ship Ad Libitum! Made in parallel with Tales of the World: Rule of Herons.
1. Zelos's Screwup

**That's right, ladies and gentlemen! After thinking about it for a few minutes/hours/days/months, I decided to make a side-fic for Tales of the World. This time, all of these chapters will hold nothing but skits. I'll go for a couple dozen before I see if this is worth keeping up. Bear in mind that my original Tales of Fanfic will still have skits, but this is the main place to get the funny ones. Also remember that unless otherwise stated, all these skits take place on Chat's ship.**

**OK, this is going to be a small one. **Zelos is going to be normal. _Kiryll is going to be italicized. __**Yuri is going to be bold and italicized. **_** This takes place around the time Zelos first arrives on the ship.**

"" "" "" "" ""

"Geez…I've seen bold people before, but you have a way of topping the charts!"

"_**Huh? What do you mean? Who the heck are you anyway?"**_

"I mean, look at you in that low-cut one-piece. It compliments your silky violet hair, my sweet hunny…"

"_**H-hunny? Are you OK or something? Maybe you should lie down."**_

"I'm perfectly fine, but not as fine as you are."

"_**OK, maybe you got me mixed up with someone else. Hey, what are you-?"**_

"You have soft skin. I like that in a woman."

"_**?"**_

"_Oh, Yuri, there you are! I wanted to see if you met up with Chat for the guild…uh, is something going on here?"_

"Ah, so Yuri's your name. It's a nice name for one as beautiful as you are…"

"_Wow, Yuri. I never thought you were like that. Congratulations. You two do look cute together."_

"_**I'm a guy!"**_

"…A…guy?"

"_Wait…so it's not like that? Oh…too bad."_

"_**You're disappointed in that?"**_

"" "" "" "" ""

**This might be here to stay…if I ever bother.**


	2. Lesson Learned The Hard Way

**Number two in my test run! Or is this complete boredom? OK, we'll say it's that. Why not? In this one, **Kiryll is normal, **Marta is bold,** _**Jade is bold and italicized**_, and Norma is underlined.

**Let's just say that someone's going to learn something the hard way…**

"" "" "" "" ""

***humming a small tune***

"Ah, Marta. What are you doing here?"

"**I'm cooking something for my Emil-kun."**

"Emil, huh? He's a lucky young man, having a dedicated woman at his side."

"**I know! Sooner or later, I'm going to make him love me."**

_(to himself) _"Love you…huh?"

"What's that smell? It's like…some kind of curry."

"_**Ah, look at that. Marta's making us tonight's dinner."**_

"**This isn't for you, Jade! This is for Emil-kun!"**

"You don't have to be mean, Marta. I wouldn't eat that if my life depended on it."

"**That's cold-hearted, Norma! I was thinking about sharing this, but now I changed my mind! Kiryll, do you want a taste?"**

"Me? Oh, thank you. I'd love a taste."

"Don't do it, Kiryll! I've heard rumors around the ship that she was the one that got Reid sick!"

"That's impossible. Reid never gets sick from food poisoning. It's in his blood…or that's what I heard."

"Kiryll…!"

"_**Let him go, Norma. This is something he must learn on his own."**_

*takes a bite* *few seconds of pause* *even more seconds of pause*

"Kiryll?"

"_**I think he just fainted."**_

"" "" "" "" ""

**Eheheh…lovely.**


	3. Is That Jealousy In Your Voice?

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Tales of the World. Duh.**

Mint is normal. _**Zelos is bold and italicized.**__ Estelle is italicized._ Yuri is underlined. **And Tear is bold.**

"" "" "" "" ""

"**So, Estelle. You've never been out of the castle in Zaphias before?"**

"_No, never. I've just stayed inside all day. No one would ever let go out into the open."_

"That's natural, Estelle. You're a princess, aren't you? They're only looking out for your personal safety."

"_That's why I've been taught into swordplay."_

"_**Ah, so you were barred inside a castle as well? We have quite a lot in common."**_

"_Oh, Zelos! So you're part of royalty too?"_

"_**Only a noble, dear princess. But you see, I hold just as much importance as any royal member does."**_

"_Wow…I never knew that."_

"**Estelle…all nobles in the kingdom of Tethe'alla hold the possibility of inheriting the throne. That's why they treat their nobles like royalty."**

"_Wait, that would mean that you know swordplay as well, right?"_

"_**Of course. And I'm a heron, just like you. We were practically MADE for each other."**_

*Catches attention*

"Um, Zelos…"

"_**Besides, I happen to know everything about the outside world that you probably don't know about."**_

"_I've read a few books about the outside world."_

"_**No, no. They're not the same. Reading about the world is nothing compared to actually experiencing it."**_

*FLAMES OF JEALOUSY*

"**Zelos…"**

"_**If you want, I can show you around. Being an ambassador for the king, I've learned a couple of things that you never learn in a book."**_

_***Arm around Estelle***_

*Even MORE flames of jealousy*

"Zelos-"

"_I happen to have someone with me that's watching over me, but thank you for your offer."_

"_**Well then, where is this person? Too busy travelling around the world to remember you?"**_

*Flames upon flames upon flames…this is interesting*

"_No, of course not. He would never forget me."_

"_**You never know, princess. One rule I've learned in this world is that platonic relationships between a male and a female always ends in heartbreak."**_

"_Wow…"_

"What exactly are you telling her, Zelos?"

"_Oh, Yuri! I didn't know that you were still here!"_

"_**Ah…is she with you?"**_

"She's been my companion ever since we got on the ship…"

"_**All right, all right, no need to blow up on me…" *leaves***_

"**Wow…"**

"I'm just grateful that Zelos left before something happened…"

"_Yuri? Are you OK?"_

*Uprising flames* "I'm fine…"

"" "" "" "" ""

**Just some Yuri x Estelle fluff XD**


	4. Winning the LOTTERY

**DISCLAIMER: …yeah, nevermind.**

Astrid is normal, **Genis is bold**, _Kiryll is italicized, __**and Cless is bold and italicized.**_

"" "" "" "" ""

"Aw…I made the wrong type…"

"_What's wrong, Astrid?"_

"Oh, Kiryll! I was just cooking some gels in case anyone needed them. Though, I made lottery gels by mistake…"

"**Gels? Why in the world are you making gels? They're mass produced all over the world! You're just wasting your time."**

"There's an excess amount of ingredients in the kitchen for them. Plus, ordinary dishes are way too big to carry in battle."

"_Plus, they're free. Ad Libitum is still working on a budget, you know."_

"**I guess, but…"**

_***comes in exhausted***_

"_**Dammit…that last battle was too much for us…oh, gels! Thanks!"**_

"No wait! Those are lottery gels…!"

"_**Hm…tastes like apples…woo! I feel pumped! Thanks, Astrid!" **_

"Oh, uh…thanks."

_***leaves***_

"_What were you so worried about, Astrid? He seems perfectly fine from that gel you made."_

"**Those are lottery gels, Kiryll. Those things have the potential to do basically anything. Cless was just lucky it didn't poison him or something."**

"Hm…I don't want to throw these out. What should I do with all of these?"

"_Mind if I have one of these? I never had a gel before"_

"**You're better off tasting apple gels first, especially if this is the first time that you're eating one."**

"_They shouldn't be too bad. They're Astrid's cooking, so even her worst dishes taste good."_

"Oh, uh…thank you…"

_*eats a gel*_

"**You still alive, Kiryll?"**

"_Yeah. This actually tastes good. Though…I never knew there were gels that taste like bitter almonds…"_

_*collapse*_

"Ah! K-Kiryll!"

"**I think he's dead."**

"" "" "" "" ""

**Kiryll earned the title "Gel Taster".**


	5. It's the OUTFIT Part 1

**DISCLAIMER…yeah**

**This skit happens once Zelos enters Ad Libitum. **Zelos is normal. **Kiryll is bold. **_Arche is italicized. __**Farah is italicized and bold.**_ Stahn is underlined. Lines **that** _have_ _**multiple**_ fonts in **them** _are_ _**spoken **_by all **the** _people__** the**_ font incorporates.

"" "" "" "" ""

"_**Arche, do you know anything about that Zelos guy that transferred in? He's been talking to a lot of girls around here."**_

"_Rumors, but all of them are from his friends so they must be true. He's a total womanizer who has the ability to sell gels to babies. All in all, a total douche."_

*Enter talking*

"Zelos, how many times do I have to tell you? I said no!"

"Come on, don't tell me that you're a little bit curious about what I did!"

"_**Did? Zelos, what did you do?"**_

"Nothing at all, my dear kitten. It incorporates Kiryll, if you're curious."

"_Kiryll? God, what the heck did you corrupt him with?"_

"Nothing, nothing! All I did was give him a little make-over. His outfit was too simple compared to what I use to attract significant others. I was just giving him a push!"

"How many times do I have to tell you that he's not like that? I think everyone's lucky that he can tell the difference between the genders!"

"_**Yeah, it's strange. When it comes to philosophy or magical spells, Kiryll knows everything. Yet just a few minutes ago he had no idea how to operate an elevator!"**_

"Which is exactly why I'm doing this. Kiryll's childlike innocence is just perfect to satisfy his lost soul!"

"_You're taking up the fact that he has no memory of who he is and turning him into you? God, poor Kiryll."_

***Enter Kiryll in…OH…MY…GOD…***

"Ah! Kiryll! See, I told you that you'd look good in that outfit!"

"Zelos, that's just YOUR outfit."

"Which is why it suits him, don't you think?"

"_BullCRAP, Zelos. You're just dressing up a doll here, you know that? Kiryll, you don't have to keep that outfit on."_

"**No, this is perfectly fine. In fact…I feel liberated."**

"OK, what?"

"**Hm? Oh, Farah. I'm surprised that I haven't noticed you over there."**

"_**I was here the entire time."**_

"**I'm sorry…maybe I can make it up to you…my dear?"**

*_O.O_*

"_**M-my dear? W-what are you talking about?"**_

"**You, of course! Who else in the room has such beautiful eyes?"**

"_**Uh…we-well…thank you. Actually, I have to go do something now…t-thank you…"**_

_***Runs out***_

"Not bad, Kiryll! On your first girl, too!"

"_**Thank you, Zelos-san! Though…I have no idea where those words came from."**_

"What words?"

"_**The ones that I told Farah. They just…started coming in my head."**_

"That's OK! It's just a sign saying that you're just beginning to live the true life, my friend."

"Since when did Kiryll become such a womanizer?"

"_The truth is…the only explanation I can come up with is…"_

"_The _outfit…"

"" "" "" "" ""

**Kiryll has just earned the title "Womanizer"! ****Definition:**** Yeah, woo! You're finally getting into the good life! Now use that charming voice of yours and live the path!**


	6. Mistaken Identity

**Lol…I'm running out of skit ideas. Dangit.**

**This happens once Yuri is recruited. **Yuri is normal. **Guy is bold.**

"" "" "" "" ""

"**Hm…Luke's out on a mission…there aren't any missions that I can do…maybe I should go to the coliseum and train…"**

"Flynn? Is that you? I didn't know that you followed me on Ad Libitum."

"**Flynn? Who's he?"**

"Huh? Oh, sorry. You just look exactly like a friend of mine. Hope I didn't startle you."

"**No apologies needed. I'm Guy. Guy Cecil, hailing from the city of Baticul."**

"Yuri Lowell, from Zaphias."

"**Zaphias…that holds the royal family of Terca Lumireis, am I correct?"**

"Yep. That's where the royal family is. My friend is part of their army, actually."

"**He's a warrior? Interesting…does he use a sword?"**

"All soldiers do, Guy. That was a very random question."

"**Sorry…I can't help but ask that. Oh, by the way, I can't help but notice that you're on good terms with the princess."**

"Estelle? Yeah, we're on speaking terms. Why, what's your point?"

"**Well, it's just that I know the princess of Kimlasca as well."**

"That…was way off topic from what I was thinking, Guy."

"**Oh yeah, I heard some rumors that you left the royal knights of Zaphias a long time ago. Am I right?"**

"Yeah. All the knights did was be restricted in one area without so much as anything, not to mention the massive amounts of corruption, so I just had to get out of there."

"**I don't think that all knights are corrupt, Yuri."**

"Well, the ones that are happen to run the royal knights. Because of that, nothing happens, nothing changes, and I got sick of it. If something has to change, you have to do it yourself."

"**I don't think that's the way to go. If you force a change on something, the people are just going to either reverse it back to normal or ignore it all together. Change has to happen in the inside, where the people can both understand the need for change and accept it, instead of rejecting it. Do you get what I mean?"**

"…are you sure you're not Flynn?"

"**Huh? Why?"**

"…no reason."

"" "" "" "" ""

**Guy has earned the title "Royal Knight?" ****Definition:**** Hey, they both wield swords. You might as well be one.**


	7. It's the OUTFIT Part 2

**I'm bored with the disclaimers, so I ain't saying them.**

**This happens shortly after the first one, but only if Leon and Guy are on the ship. **Luke is normal. **Leon is bold.** _Arche is italicized. __**Stahn is bold and italicized.**_

"" "" "" "" ""

"_Leon…what the heck are you wearing?"_

"It looks like Guy's Blade Master costume."

"_**Since when did you start robbing people's closets?"**_

"**I don't. During the last mission, Rutee pushed me into the water and my clothes got soaked. Guy was nice enough to give me this while they dry."**

"I have to admit it. It looks really good on you."

"**Don't compliment me, Luke. You're embarrassing me."**

_*O.o*_

_***O.o***_

"Uh…Leon. Are you OK?"

"**What? Why are you looking at me like that?"**

"_**You just said the strangest thing a few seconds ago…WITH A SMILE ON YOUR FACE."**_

"**What are you talking about? I haven't said anything."**

_***O.o***_

"_Oh god…Stahn, it's happening again."_

"_**Like what happened with Zelos and Kiryll? That's impossible! I thought it was restricted only to herons!"**_

"_I'm afraid that it's much worse than that. Humans can affect others too…"_

"_**M-maybe it's nothing. Leon must've had a blank moment."**_

"_No way. Leon can't have a blank moment. Something's up."_

"_**What are you going to do now?"**_

"_Test out my theory."_

"What are you two mumbling about over there?"

"_Nothing, nothing. Hey, Leon, can I ask you something?"_

_*Touch*_

***Flies away in shock while screaming***

"Leon! Are you all right?"

"_**Oh my god, it's everywhere…"**_

"" "" "" "" ""

**Leon has earned the title "Rental Blade Master!" ****Definition:**** So what if it was originally someone else's? You're a true Blade Master! Just…remember the side effects.**


	8. Multiple Twenty Questions

**DISCLAIMER USUALLY GOES UP HERE, BUT EVERYONE ALREADY GOT THE HINT.**

**This activates once Kiryll comes back from Ozette but before bumping into Emil and Kanonno. **Kiryll is normal. **Yuri is bold.** _Reala is italicized. __**Stahn is bold and italicized. **_Kyle is underlined. **Arche is bold and underlined.** _Luke is italicized and underlined._ **And…yeah. A lot of people.**

"" "" "" "" ""

"_Oh, you guys are back."_

"_**Reala? Kyle? Luke? What are you guys doing here? I thought you were in a week-long mission!"**_

"We were, but the guys we were stalking ended up making their move faster than we thought, so we decided to apprehend them first. So…our mission's done early!"

"**Woooow, wish some of our missions were like that."**

"_Speaking of which, I heard that the four of you went to Ozette with Mint. What were the five of you doing on a crafting mission."_

"…"

"**There was someone there that might've been able to help Kiryll remember his past."**

"Really? That sounds great! He must've been a lot of help!"

"**He would've been…if he wasn't dead."**

"_**Arche! That's a little too blunt, you know!"**_

"_Oh…I'm sorry, Kiryll."_

"No, it's OK. The fact that I remember anyone is good enough for the time being."

"**Not only that, that trip itself brought up another round of Twenty Questions."**

"**And the knowledge that the Order is sending all of their God Generals on a long hunt for him."**

"_You met up with a God General in Ozette? You guys aren't hurt, right?"_

"We're fine, Luke…speaking of which, the one we ran into looked a lot like you."

"_He did? Who was he?"_

"_**Asch the Bloody. He's part of the original six, so he meant BIG business. We're just grateful that he didn't recognize Kiryll when he bumped into us."**_

"Well, that was stupid on his part. Ignoring someone's lack of understanding, did you at least figure out anything else?"

"**Well, the guy that Kiryll remembered had been dead for about ten centuries."**

"_That long ago? But that doesn't make any sense. That would make Kiryll over a thousand years old."_

"I'm only eighteen. There's no way I would be alive for that long. Not even herons have a lifespan that long."

"_Well, stressing about it isn't going to help you. Level it all out in your head before you knock yourself out."_

"Thanks…Luke."

_***Everyone leaves***_

"…**Kiryll…"**

"" "" "" "" ""

**Skits are fun XD**


	9. Kiryll Nightroad: Psychic?

**Rawr. It sounds cooler than disclaimers.**

**This skit activates after Kiryll finds Veigue in the Human Factory but before he bumps into Zelos's group.** Kiryll is normal. **Veigue is bold.** Stahn is underlined. _**Yuri is bold and italicized.**__Arche is italicized and underlined._

"" "" "" "" ""

"So Veigue. Not to sound repetitive, but we've met before, right?"

"**Only telepathically. Somehow, you were able to talk to me without once stepping in the room that I was in."**

"Wow, Kiryll! I never knew that you were psychic!"

"Uh…I'm pretty sure that I'm not psychic."

"_**What makes you say that? Correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't it true that you didn't even know about your necklace until you tried it?"**_

"Wait, who told you that?"

"_**Chat was bragging about you to a couple of people, and I happened to be there."**_

"Is that it…"

"_Yeah, yeah! You should see if you're psychic right now!"_

"R-right now? But we don't have the time!"

"It's not going to be that long. Just see if you can levitate that rock over there."

"**Are we really going to try this out?"**

"_**They're curious now. You can't stop them."**_

"So…this rock right here?"

"_Exactly! Now, from what I heard, you're supposed to concentrate REALLY hard on the rock and imagine it going up."_

*Concentrates*

"**Is anything happening?"**

"_Just give it a minute! I know that it's going to happen, I can feel it!"_

"_**?"**_

*Concentrates*

"Nothing's happening!"

"_**!"**_

"_Come on, if Kiryll can talk to people via mind, he has to be able to manipulate objects!"_

"**You know, it's possible for psychics to have telepathy and lack telekinetic abilities."**

"_Oh…is that it? Man…"_

"Too bad for that."

"Hm…hey, Yuri…what do you think?"

"_**I think that you should get me down before getting into any conclusions!"**_

'' '' '' '' ''

**Kiryll earns the title "New Psychic"! ****Definition:**** You have powers that many people can only dream about. Just…be careful on how you use it.**


	10. It's All For The Fanservice!

**DISCLAIMER HEAVEN! It also means that you get it by now.**

**This skit occurs once Estelle and Chloe join the ship. **Yuri is normal. **Estelle is bold. **_Chloe is italicized._ Norma is underlined. _**Guy is bold and italicized.**_Lines **with** _multiple_ fonts _**in **_them **have** _multiple_ people _**stating**_ them.

"" "" ""

*Deep breathing*

_***Deep breathing***_

***O_o***

"Uh…what are you guys…DOING?"

"Oh, hey. We were dueling just now."

"_**Yuri here is actually really good at this."**_

"That's experience you're facing here. Give yourself a few years and you'll be at my level."

"_So what's the score between the both of you?"_

"_**We only got one duel. He's that good. And he won."**_

***O/O***

"So the both of you were dueling just now."

"_**Uh…yeah."**_

"Of course we were."

"Then explain to me why Yuri's shirt is off."

"Oh, that. Well, Guy is a really fast person in combat. This is just a small factor that gives me back the edge."

"Yeah…an EDGE. I totally get it…"

"_**Why are you smiling?"**_

"Oh, nothing…actually, I have to go get something right now. I'll be right back."

*Leaves*

"_What in the world was that all about?"_

"_**Don't ask me. I never seem to understand anything that goes through that girl's head."**_

"Hey, Estelle? Are you OK? Your face is all red."

"…**I'm…fine…I…think…"**

"You're probably running a fever. You should lie down before you pass out."

*Touches her forehead, while covered in sweat*

***O/O***

"_I think you're just making it worse, Yuri."_

"Huh? How am I making it worse?"

"_**Yuri, I understand what she's talking about. You really don't have a clue?"**_

"No, I don't."

*Dumps water over him and shines a light over him*

"Hey! Norma, what the heck was that for?"

"FANSERVICE!"

"" "" ""

**Yuri earns the title "Quick Swordsman"! ****Definition:**** You must be having fun running circles around your opponents, don't you? Any of them with massive nosebleeds? Then you must be doing something right.**


	11. Singers In The Making!

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TALES OF OR VOCALOID. You'll get it later.**

**Costumes aplenty! This can happen only if the following characters are available: Kyle, Yuri, Leon and Tear.** Kyle is normal. **Yuri is bold.** _Tear is italicized._ Leon is underlined. _**Astrid is bold and italicized. **_**Norma is bold and underlined.**

**Fanservice galore.**

"" "" ""

***Waiting in anticipation***

"_**Norma? Who are you waiting for?"**_

"**I'm waiting for them!"**

"_**Who's…them?"**_

"**THEM! I heard from Chat that they took a mission concerning the Acting Guilds back in Terca Lumireis, and that they were GOOD. I want clarification!"**

"_**Who's THEM?"**_

"**Ooooh! Here they come!"**

*Everyone **enters** _the_ room wearing **strange **_clothing_ *

"_**O-Oh my…"**_

"**Details! GIVE ME DETAILS! How did it go?"**

"Hah! We were the life of the party! They were so impressed with my singing that I found some girls swooning over me!"

"**Yeah, it was either you with that strange school uniform or Yuri over there with a slit in his shirt that reveals his stomach."**

"**I was wearing a turtleneck underneath it, OK? I wasn't completely shirtless."**

"_You still were pretty popular, Yuri. I never knew you could sing so well."_

"_**You **_**can**_**SING, **_**Yuri?"**

"**Well…yeah. Would I take a mission that I can't do? Besides, Tear was a much better singer than I was."**

"_T-that's exaggerating it a bit far, Yuri."_

"Don't be embarrassed, Tear! Come on, all the guys there loved you! Then again, they loved me so much better!"

"**All the guys were swooning at Tear, all the girls were head-over-heels for Yuri, and yet somehow Kyle was the most popular one there?"**

"_**M-maybe it's contradictory? Like he was the best singer there?"**_

"**Oh please, Astrid. I know you're just trying to sound nice, but come on! Tear basically sings out her spells, and Yuri has the voice to start his own band! Leon…well, he can be there as fanservice."**

"No way, Norma! You just weren't there! I was bringing the party down!"

*Eating an ice cream cone, despite the fact that Norma had noticed it by now*

"_**I'm surprised, though. I didn't know that you could keep those costumes."**_

"**Well, it fit us so well that they insisted on us keeping it as our reward. I don't know why I would wear something like this, but we accepted it anyway."**

"I like it, and so does Leon! I mean, look, he's eating ice cream in character!"

"…will you stop looking at me?"

"**It's entertaining! You just look so CUTE!"**

"Leave me alone!"

"**NO, I WON'T! I happen to like fanservice, thank you very much!"**

"" "" ""

**Hey, if Sophie from ****Tales of Graces**** can have a Vocaloid costume, why not the rest of us?**

**Kyle has earned the title "Shota Star!" ****Definition:**** You have the potential to become the ultimate singing sensation! Ride that coming meteor shower with your rodarolla!**

**Tear has earned the title "Singing Beauty!" ****Definition:**** My god, you have the skills and voice to make any man cry! Look, I'm crying already!**

**Yuri has earned the title "Samurai Rock Star!" ****Definition:**** Screw what ordinary singers look like! Samurai outfits are still in, especially when they can make girls swoon.**

**Leon has earned the title "Blue-Haired Angel!" ****Definition:**** Actually, the original bearer of that outfit was supposed to be kind and caring, yet sing about ice cream. How'd you get the outfit? Ah well…it looks good on you anyway.**

**By, the way, did you know that Troy Baker **_**(Yuri Lowell's VA, if you didn't know)**_** has a band? It's on YouTube.**


	12. Ah, Adolesent Love

**Do I really have to add disclaimers here?**

**This takes place while at the Meltokio noble party. **Emil is normal. **Arche is bold**_._ _Marta is italicized._

"" "" ""

"_Emil-kun, look! All the nobles are dancing over there! We should dance too!"_

"Dance…? But I can't dance that well!"

"_Don't worry, Emil! I'll be there to lead you if you get lost!"_

"Um…"

"**Oh, Marta, there you are! I was wondering where you were!"**

"_Arche? What's going on?"_

"**OK, there are a few nobles over there that want to talk to you about something. They look really cute-"**

"_Ooh, I wonder what they want! Don't worry, Emil…I'll be right back!"_

"All right…I'll be here."

_*Exits*_

"**There you go, you got a few minutes to breathe."**

"Wait…did you make up all of that?"

"**Not all of it. There are a few nobles over there that want to talk to Marta. The thing is…they're all females."**

"Oh, is that it…"

"**Hm? Oh, I get it. You like her, don't you?"**

"Wh-wh-what? N-no, it's not like that…not like that at all! We're just friends."

"**Sure…all of that clinginess was nothing more than a sign of your platonic relationship. Yeah, that was it."**

"No…no, that's not it. She does like me, but…"

"**Oh…it's a one-sided thing. I get it now. Wait a minute…did she stalk you all the way to Ad Libitum?"**

"What are you talking about? She hasn't stalked me anywhere! She just likes me…that's all."

"**And by the looks of it, she's still likes you despite the fact that you told her otherwise…unless you never told her."**

"Well, um…"

"**You do realize that she'll stalk your life forever until you tell her straight out that the both of you are in the friend zone. Girls do know when to stop."**

"T-that's not it…I just…I don't know what to think…"

"…**you're…borderline."**

"…"

"**Don't worry, your secret's safe with me. At least you don't have to worry about her not liking you back."**

"…Thanks, Arche. Hey, I just realized it, but you look really cute in that dress."

"**Oh, this thing? Please, this was just something that the king wanted me to wear. Of course I look cute in it."**

"_Arche! Who were those girls anyway? All they were asking me was where I got my hairstyle from!"_

"**Hey, what was I supposed to do? It's not like I knew where you get your hair done! Besides, it looks really nice! Isn't that right, Emil?"**

"Huh? O-oh, right…it does look nice."

"_Really? Oh, thank you Emil! That's really sweet of you to say that…oh, look! It's my favorite song! I want to dance to this! Please?"_

*Looks over to Arche, who nods with a wink*

"Of course. Are you still thinking about leading?"

"_Not if you want to lead first."_

_*Exit*_

*Exit*

"…**He thought I looked cute…when was the last time I heard that before?"**

"" "" ""

**Do I detect…jealousy, in her voice? Oh well.**


	13. The Power of Ardha

**Even more disclaimers that we all know but apparently neglect to state.**

**This happens once the party leaves Hraesvelgr. **Kiryll is normal. _Stahn is italicized. _Yuri is underlined. _**Arche is bold and italicized.**_ Multiple _font_ changes _**indicate**_ more _people_ in _**the**_ same _action._

"" "" ""

"_Hey, um…Kiryll? Can we ask something completely random and out of the blue?"_

"Hm? Oh sure. I don't mind. Go right ahead."

"_**All right. Well, you know how you use that Persona to switch between being a man and woman?"**_

"Who, Ardha? Yeah, I know. What about it?"

"_OK, um…how does that actually WORK?"_

"What do you mean? It's a Persona, so it just takes what I want it to do as a command."

"_**That's not what Stahn means, Kiryll. We're wondering just how Ardha TURNS you into a woman. Does it cast an illusion over you that makes you a female, does it just manipulates the light waves around other people to make you look female…what's the secret?"**_

"Oh, that. No, Ardha turns me into a female."

"So basically you're saying that it literally turns you into a woman."

"100%. You see, Ardha is the representation of both the male and female gender. What it can do is literally take the Fonons that create my body and reshape them into my female guise. Of course the process is quite complicated, since it involves separating the combinations of the Second and Fifth Fonons _(Earth and Fire)_ away from the First Fonons _(Darkness)_ while combining the Third and Fourth Fonons _(Wind and Water)_ to the Sixth Fonons _(Light)_ in the amount of time that it's given. But take into account just how much power it needs just to rewire the cells in my body to change the way it resonates to Fonons, and-"

"_**OK, Kiryll? Save us the breakdown of how the process works and just tell us what the heck you mean."**_

"Oh, right. You probably don't understand what I mean. You see, the mind of a man is centered around the First, Second and Fifth Fonons because that creates the male persona that shape what we know of him: a level-headed individual with a burning passion for what his soul wishes to do, with the First Fonons giving him just enough mental support to allow him to reach for his dreams. On the other hand, the female mindset holds the Third, Fourth and Sixth Fonons because it represents the figurehead of a mother: loving, caring, willing to sacrifice everything for her children and loved ones. Of course, the formula is never perfect, and there's always a mix-up of actual amounts, causing the vast amounts of personalities throughout the world-"

"_Kiryll…that's not explaining, that's LECTURING! Just sum up the exact process!"_

"It basically means that Ardha has the power to rework his body structure to turn him into a woman. And if you annoy him in any way possible…he'll turn you into a woman, too."

_*Look __**of **__shock __**all **__over__** their**__ faces__*****_

"_Kiryll…you're not actually thinking about doing that, are you?"_

"Hm? I didn't even know I could do that. I should look in on that."

"_**Damn you, Yuri! You gave him ideas!"**_

*Evil grin*

"" "" ""

**Oh, Yuri. What would we do without you?**


	14. Crushing Nightmare

**Like I have to give out more disclaimers.**

**This happens after Regal gets on the ship. Astrid is bold.** _Leon is italicized._ Philia is underlined. _**Regal is bold and italicized.**_

"" "" ""

***Squirming on the couch as if having a nightmare***

"_Astrid?"_

"She looks like she's in pain…"

"**Please…I'm begging you...kill me, please!"**

"Huh? What?"

"_Astrid. Wake up."_

"**Gah!"**

_***Stops midstride, hidden away from view***_

"**Eh? Leon…? Did I…?"**

"_You were having a nightmare."_

"You were squirming like you were in pain…are you all right?"

"**Yeah, I'm fine. It's just…well, the nightmare just seemed real to me, that's all."**

"If you want, you can talk about it. Talking about nightmares helps with the trauma."

"**Really, it's fine. It's no big deal."**

"Well, if you think about it, we have a lot of time on our hands. Just think about it as a way to pass time."

"…**I'm not troubling you two, am I?"**

"_No."_

"**OK…um…where do I even start? It's as if I was living another life, in someone else's body."**

"Just start from where the dream began. You'll know where to go from there."

"**OK. Well…I was ten years old, living in a small house with this other girl. We were working hard for our money…something about caring for our sick father…and the other girl saying how much she would be making if she was just a little stronger. I told her that I was going to work as a maid in a place far away from there to get money for him. Before I knew it, I was taken away and sent to a place that looked different from where I was. The buildings were taller and fancier…"**

"You were working as a maid?"

"**Yes. I was being escorted through one of the buildings and was introduced to the man that I was calling my master. He was tall and looked really noble…but lonely. I chirped to him that I was going to be his maid from now on…and he didn't seem to mind."**

"Did you get his name?"

"**No, actually. Whenever someone tried to mention his name, something was blocking it from my ears, as if I wasn't able to hear his name."**

_***Looks down to the ground***_

"**A few months passed from that…that's what I was aware of. All I was worried about was that he was working so much that he could collapse from exhaustion. He didn't seem to be worried about my concern, and we grew close. I think we were in love with each other."**

"_That doesn't explain why you were squirming in pain a few minutes ago."_

"**Oh…that."**

"What happened? Did he do something to you?"

"**No, not him. The next moment that I remember seeing was that I was standing in a beautiful garden with my master. I told him that I loved this place because it looked like my home…and then I mentioned that it was Ozette. He smiled and told me that after he was done with work, he was going to come with me and visit my home to see my sister. After that…I was kidnapped."**

"Kidnapped?"

"**It was a man…pudgy and rude. He threw me into a room and was telling me something about being chosen for a power that only few can be able to handle. Then…he pushed a stone in my chest. It was an Exsphere…without putting in a Key Crest."**

"_Without a Key Crest…an Exsphere is just a time bomb that will destroy the body that it hosts."_

"You were a human host?"

"**I didn't get it either. But what I remember after that was in bits and pieces. The man came in and saved me, but those people were chasing us. I thought that they were chasing us because of the Exsphere, so I tried to rip it out of my body."**

"What happened after?"

"…**I was waving through consciousness and unconsciousness. When I was conscious, I was in massive amounts of pain and was surrounded with bodies. Through all of it, I came to the conclusion that I wasn't human anymore…I was something else. The last thing I remember was that the man that I loved was bleeding from wounds that I inflicted on him…and I was begging for him to kill me."**

_***Walks away slowly***_

"Wow…I never heard of a nightmare like that before."

"_Maybe you were just tired from the last mission. Don't worry about it."_

"…**I guess."**

"" "" ""

**Nightmares have a way of reaching Astrid.**


	15. It's the OUTFIT Part 3

**I'm going to tell you right now that at the end of Chapter 30, the amount of characters that are inside the ship have increased ten-fold. Problem is, you're only going to see them here.**

Kiryll is normal. _Stahn is italicized. _Arche is underlined. _**Flynn is bold and italicized. **__Estelle is italicized and underlined._ **Yuri is bold **_**(and about to lose a bit of respect from his fans)**__._

**You're going to understand why I say that…maybe.**

"" "" ""

"_**Hey, has anyone seen Yuri? I haven't seen him since yesterday."**_

"_Don't look at me. I haven't seen him since we came back from our last mission."_

"Stahn, that WAS yesterday."

"Oh, you guys haven't heard? He was going to Neuestadt after that for his next mission."

"_Two missions in a row? I hope he's not pushing himself."_

"No, it's nothing like that. According from what I was able to get from Chat, it was some form of modeling thing."

"_So the man with his back against the rich finally decides to go into the spotlight with his looks? Never thought that he'd have the ego to do something like that."_

"I think Chat forced him into it."

""That makes a hell lot more sense. Hopefully, he doesn't get forced into something extremely stupid/crazy/traumatizing."

"_**Hey, isn't that him?"**_

***Enters wearing a white top hat, a white suit (with some clown thing over his shoulders), a cane and a white sheath***

"_Wow, Yuri. You look great! Did you get that from the modeling job?"_

"**Yes indeed, dear princess! I'm happy to see that you can appreciate the beauty of a man such as I!"**

"_Uh…"_

"Are you OK, Yuri? You look…not you."

"**Ohohoho! Of course I'm all right, for I am a holy king waiting for the moment that I can reclaim the throne!"**

"_Well, I think the Vanguard's trying to do that too…"_

"**But only I have the holy blood to obtain what is rightfully mine! Hmph, no one seems to understand the true virtues needed for a man to become a leader!"**

"Like you can say the same thing…with your 'noble-hating' attitude and voice that sounds like something out of a game show…"

"**And who are YOU to talk, half-elf?" *Shoves staff in her face* "Tell me, when does your story start?"**

"Seventeen years ago to this day. In fact-"

"**My story begins over one thousand years ago, thank you very much. By the looks of you, I can conclude that all of you are members of a guild, am I correct?"**

"_**Yuri, you're a member of this guild as well-"**_

"**What's your favorite number between one and twelve?"**

"Um…ten?"

"_Wait, we were supposed to answer that? Um, I actually like seven. It's very lucky."_

"_**I guess it's three."**_

"_I actually like the number one! It's simple!"_

"Yeah, like you. I have a fascination for the number-"

"**FOOLS! How dare you choose one number over the other! My story dates back a thousand years, you know!"**

"But…you asked."

"**Don't you want to hear a heroic tale of epic proportions? One filled with hope, love, sadness and…mystery?"**

"_Uh…"_

_*Stahn pulls Arche away as Yuri bombards the others with his story*_

"_Arche…I think it's happening again."_

"What's happening again?"

"_The outfit…I think it's taking over Yuri's brain."_

"No way. That only happens if the outfit is owned by someone else INSIDE the ship. This is a third-source place. I bet he just smoked something really bad while on the mission."

"_I don't think smoking actually does something like this to people…"_

"_**Arche, Stahn…what in the world is going on with Yuri?"**_

"_I have a hypothesis, but I don't know if it's accurate…with everything that we're watching right now."_

"_**I've never heard Yuri talk like this before. He's talking about drinking tea and singing at a karaoke bar in his spare time!"**_

"He sings?"

"**You have a problem with my singing?"**

"No, no, no, she didn't mean that! She just meant that she had never heard you sing before!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! That's what I meant! Of course! So please, no bragging about it!"

"_PLEASE!"_

"**Now why would I brag about something like that? No, no, a talent like that should not be bragged about."**

"Thank god…"

"**It should be SHARED with the world!"**

"Crap."

"**Here we go! Excalibur…"**

***Starts dancing in place with his cane***

"_He's…dancing…"_

"_**With the cane."**_

"**Excalibur…from the United Kingdom, I'm looking for him…I'm going to California~!"**

"Remind me never to go this California place…"

"**Excalibur…Excalibur…EXCALIBUR~~~~!"**

_*_Shocked into _silence__*****_

"Well…at least he's good…"

"_God, my brain hurts."_

"_**Yuri…that was…uh…"**_

"**Shocked about my talent? Perhaps I should sing it one more time so that you can just take one more glance in my…unmatchable talent."**

"OH MY GOD, JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!"

"" "" ""

**You'll only get the joke if you heard the Excalibur song from Soul Eater. In English.**

**Yuri earns the title "Holy Warrior"! ****Definition:**** No, you're not really holy. So stop singing. For our sakes.**


	16. It's the OUTFIT Part 4

**You would've thought that everyone would've gotten the hint by now. **Flynn is normal. **Yuri is bold.** _Collette is italicized._ Arche is underlined. _**Senel is bold and italicized.**_

"" "" ""

"…"

"**Flynn? Are you OK?"**

"What's up with the costume? It looks…non-him."

"_Oh, that? It was a costume that Flynn and I found while we were in Balka. When I saw it, I immediately thought of him and bought it!"_

"_**Balka? Oh, I remember that place. Isn't that the capital of Karegia?"**_

"_Yes, the capital of the kingdom! I heard that there was a great story behind the outfit itself, but we left before I was able to ask around."_

"**I know this one. It was back when the Gajuma and the Huma were still on hateful terms with each other."**

"Wait, I think I know this. Wasn't this back when the Gajuma were called Lycanthes?"

"**Yeah, that's the story. Back then, the Huma were exploring the premise of the six fonons known at the time. According to ancient records, one horrible experiment ended up with a few Huma transforming into the first Lycanthes. Those people were banished into the then-barbaric country of Karegia, back when it was called Aruera. When they settled down in Aruera, they ended up dominating the whole area. With their newly-gained physical powers and their Human intelligence, they created order in their barbarian society."**

"_**Yes. But what scared these Humans was their intelligence, which translated into the technology that they offered to them. What happened after was that the Lycanthes were hunted down by the Humans, driving the country into civil war."**_

"**Naturally, the Humans won out. Once that happened, the Lycanthes used what was left of their Human intelligence to create a formula that ended up returning them back to their Human forms. At the same time, the Human leader, the Pope, ordered for each and every head of the Lycanthes."**

"_That's so evil! I can't believe something like that happened so long ago!"_

"Wait, where does the whole costume thing come in?"

"_I looked up the name of the person, and the book that I read mentioned that the outfit was actually a replica of a Lycanthe hunter named Lukius Bridges."_

"**Ah, Lukius. He's an interesting figure. We'll back up a minute here and start mentioning the guy that Senel and I actually want to talk about: Caius Qualls. He's actually revered by both the Huma and Gajuma as the Hero of Karegia."**

"Oh, so he's the guy that got the Huma and Gajuma to get along?"

"**His story actually started out when he was born. First of all, he was a Half."**

"_A Half? What's that?"_

"A man born with both Human and Lycanthe blood in their veins."

"Oh wow. I completely forgot that he was there."

"**Not only was he a Half, he was the son of the Pope, as well as the brother of Lukius. After some debating, Caius went to live with his Lycanthe mother while Lukius went to live with the Pope. He grew up thinking he was a full-blood, until his foster father got dragged in by the Pope's decree."**

"_So Flynn is wearing the outfit of Lukius? Wait…that would make him the first Hunter, then!"_

"_**I believe that Lukius changed his ways once he learned of his heritage, since there weren't any records of his attacks after the Pope was overthrown. Anyway, after Caius settled the fighting between the two races, the Lycanthes finally came out of hiding. No longer forced to hide under human garb, they lost their ability to become Human, and so they became the first Gajuma."**_

"**After that, both races set aside their differences and created the Karegia kingdom. And that's the end of it."**

"_Wooooooow. That's a beautiful story! Two races finally coming together in harmony! It would be great if something like that never happens again!"_

"Uh, Collette? Replace Lycanthes with Herons and Half-Elves…"

"…_Oh…"_

"**Don't worry about it, Collette. If the Lycanthes and Humans can get along, I think it could be the same for you Herons and Half-Elves. Right, Flynn?"**

"Of course. Peace can be achieved when the people find the ability to change what they believe in their hearts and make it into a reality."

"**Uh…Flynn, are you feeling OK?"**

"However…I'm afraid that there's only one way that peace can be achieved."

"_What is it, Flynn? Being a well-respected young man, you must have some knowledge to-"_

*Starts attacking Collette and Arche*

"In order for peace to be restored, the world must be joined in mourning!"

"_Waaah! What's he doing?"_

"Oh, god, not agaaaaaaaaain!"

"**Flynn! What the hell are you doing?"**

"Giving the world the only way that it can obtain peace! You two will only be the start."

"_Like…massive genocide?"_

"It's fine, it's fine! Just get that mask off him or something!"

"_**Why the mask…?"**_

"Just trust me!"

*_Runs _off _panicking_*

"" "" ""

**Remember, kids: ALWAYS WATCH OUT WHAT COSTUMES YOU GIVE YOUR CHARACTERS!**

**Flynn earns the title "Masked Inquisitor". ****Definition:**** For the sake of the world and peace, sometimes death is the only way to go…**


	17. Someone Shut Him Up

**Odd things happen when you leave the people alone. **Astrid is normal. **Zelos is bold. **_Natalia is italicized._ Rita is underlined. _**Pascal is bold and italicized.**_ **Leon is bold and underlined.** And **you** _should_ probably_**know**_**what** this **means.**

"" "" ""

"I hope that you enjoy your stay in Ad Libitum, Princess Natalia. If there is anything you need, please do not hesitate to call me."

"_Thank you, Astrid. But really, you don't have to address me so formally."_

"But…you're a princess! The heiress to the throne of Kimlasca!"

"**She has her reasons. Just do as she says."**

"_**Eh, she probably requests that because she hates being royalty."**_

"_I-it's not like that at all! I came onto this ship in order to better serve the people."_

"_**Serve the people? What, you're actually one of those nobles that bother to watch over the people?"**_

"_Just because I'm a princess doesn't mean that I'm greedy and selfish. I'm going to inherit the Kimlascan throne when I am of proper age, and I want to use my position to help those who need me."_

"**Such a proposition, princess! A goal as big as that shouldn't be handled alone. But don't worry, my dear. I'll use my position as noble of Meltokio to help you in any trouble that you or your country come across."**

"Wait…you're a noble, Zelos?"

"I thought you knew this, Astrid. Zelos is a member of the House Wilder, a noble family who's power is rivaled only by the king himself! He's going to inherit it once his old man dies."

"O-oh! I-I had no idea, Lord Wilder! You must forgive me!"

"**No, no. Don't worry yourself over me, my darling. I actually like it when you call me by my first name. It gives me the feeling of normalcy, something that…I've been striving to feel like my whole life."**

"N-normalcy? You…never wanted to be a noble?"

"**No. Being a noble is the same as being a prince, a dream that many people hold when they are young. But they don't know the truth…about the loneliness of someone with a rank as high as mine. I came here to live among those less fortunate…never to be alone again."**

"Of course…you're not alone, Zelos! You have all of us! We're your friends. Aren't we?"

***Holds Astrid's chin and leans closer***

***O-O***

"**I know that…I'm not alone anymore. And…it's all thanks to you…Astrid Rosen."**

"M…me? But I-"

"Hyper Magic: Overlimit 1-"

"_**Pascal Blast Calibur-"**_

"_**Mana **_Aer _**Collaboration!"**_

***Sent flying in the air***

"Ah! Z-Zelos! Is he going to be OK?"

"**He'll be fine. All people like that usually are."**

"Oh…OK."

"_Still…with an attack like that, I don't know if he'll be moving for a while."_

"HAH? T-that's not good! Zelos, are you OK?"

"**Oh…Astrid…heheh, you're worried about me?"**

"Of course I am. We're friends, right? Hold on, let me see how bad your wounds are-"

***Pulls her closer***

"?"

**(Whispers in her ear) "These wounds mean nothing, Astrid. What matters now is that you're here with me. I'd rather by wounded than without you…"**

"Z-Zelos…"

"**MAJINKEN!"**

***Sent flying in the air***

"Gah! Z-Zelos!"

"_My goodness. So this is the power of the House Magnus."_

"W-what? You're a noble too?"

"_**Well, three noble's a charm!"**_

"It's 'three-times-a-charm', Pascal. Three TIMES a charm."

"_**No, it'll only be three times a charm once someone kicks Zelos's ass again."**_

"**I'll be more than happy to do so."**

"N-no! Leon, don't!"

"" "" "'

**We all knew that Zelos was a womanizer. We just didn't know how bad XD**


	18. Who's Your Persona?

Kiryll is normal. **Stahn is bold. **_Arche is italicized. _Yuri is underlined. **Come on, admit it. You've thought about this too.**

"" "" ""

"**You know Kiryll, it must be AWESOME being able to use Persona."**

"Persona? Oh, that. Really, Stahn, they're not that great-"

"_Not that GREAT? Come on, Kiryll. They're based off ancient gods and goddesses of the past, with access to magical abilities that people now can't even begin to comprehend!"_

"What are you talking about? As far as I'm concerned, the Agi spell is the same as any Fireball that I've seen."

"**It's not like that! Have you seen your Agi spell? Have you seen the way both Arche and I use Fireball? Please, they're not the same at all!"**

"Maybe you should remember that Persona can only handle spells consisted of specific fonons. In all sense, I think you guys are stronger than what I have."

"Kiryll, the only type of fonons that Persona can't handle are the Second and Fourth. Other than that, they can do basically anything."

"_See? Even Yuri knows what we're talking about! Not only that, but you have access to THOUSANDS of these things! You must feel unstoppable with a force like that!"_

"You guys just don't understand the basis of Persona. All gods and goddesses, in one way or another, were just as mortal as you three. In a way, you're more powerful than the forces that I have."

"**You really think so? Hah, well if Kiryll says so, then it has to be right!"**

"_I guess…but you know what sucks? Only herons can have Persona."_

"Arche, Persona is rare even between herons. The only difference between you and them is that they were actually aware of its existence for a lot longer than you did."

"_Yeah, yeah, rub it in, why don't you?"_

"**Man, it would be so cool if I had a Persona! It would make our missions a lot easier to handle!"**

"Really? I think you're good enough as you are."

"**I know that, Kiryll. But think about it! It'll be like…a safety net that I'll never use!"**

"Well, that's true. In truth…I see you as wielding the power of Shiki-Ouji, the Shikigami."

"**Wow…that sounds like a really strong Persona!"**

"It is. Only the strongest of mystics can summon him, and even then, only the strongest of them can actually wield it. The funny thing is that he's actually a member of the Fool Arcana-"

"**Fool? Are you serious?"**

"Matches you quite well, Stahn."

"_Took the words right out of my mouth!"_

"**We'll see about that…Kiryll, what do you see for Arche?"**

"Arche? Hm…I see hers as being Hua Po. It's a member of the Magician Arcana that's said to make a sound that's more beautiful than songbirds."

"_Aw, Kiryll…you're too kind."_

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but don't those spirits only dwell around trees where people hung themselves?"

_*Freeze*_

"Yes. The souls of those people that have been hung from that tree are said to join together to form this tree spirit. Despite what you might think, they don't actually make people hang themselves."

"_Oh…is that it…"_

***Starts laughing***

"**Matches you quite well, Arche!"**

"All right, you two. Stop your bickering. By the way, Kiryll, if you have room for one more prediction, what do you think mine would be?"

"Well…Setanta."

*Freeze*

"**Oh, I know that one! That's the given name of the famous warrior Cu Chulainn, the legendary warrior who single-handily took down entire armies with his spear! It is said that when he's on the battlefield, he becomes that of a demon that knows neither friend nor foe."**

"_You know a lot about him, Stahn."_

"**Of course! He's one of the best known heroes in the Er'ther Lands! I think I have the potential to become someone like him one day!"**

"Really? I don't."

"**You serious? Come on, Cu Chulainn must've been one of the strongest warriors in the world to date!"**

"Are you kidding me? He slept with three women, one who was still married and one being his own mentor, while killing his own son in combat! Who in the world wants to be someone like that?"

"…Zelos, maybe?"

"You seriously think that I might end up being Zelos?"

"_Hate to break it off to you, but you have the potential to do so…"_

"Thanks, Arche…for that…"

"" "" ""

**Funny story: Rule of Herons was supposed to be nothing more than a Persona 4 spin-off with Tales of Characters. These were also the Persona that I chose for these three as well. Just thought you should know.**


	19. Multi Talented!

**This skit is shown after the whole "Excalibur" fiasco. It's also called "holy heck, Yuri".**

Kiryll is normal. _Stahn is italicized. _Arche is underlined. **Yuri is bold.** _**Flynn is bold and italicized. **__Estelle is underlined and italicized._** Basically, it's all the same as before. Just…with a different topic and stuff like that.**

"" "" ""

"_Wow…this is really delicious!"_

"_Oh my god, it's as if I died and went to heaven…"_

"Hey, did Astrid make this? This seems like something that she'd make."

"I don't think so…I mean, there's rosemary in this dish. This had some type of experimenting in it…"

"_Well…come to think of it…I would only know of one person who would do something like this."_

"_**Guys, this is Yuri's cooking."**_

"_WHAAAAT? Are you serious?"_

"_**Of course. I've been eating his cooking for a while, so it's natural that I would know it at a bite."**_

"Geez, is there nothing that this man can do?"

***Walks in oblivious***

"**Oh, hey. What's going on?"**

"We're just eating something that you made. Estelle here offered it to us."

"**You did?"**

"_Well…there was way too much. I couldn't just eat all of this on my own…"_

"Leave it to Yuri to show us more talent than the world over."

"_I know, right? I thought he could just handle a sword, but the fact that he can cook as well? Geez, what the hell do you do in your spare time?"_

"**I learn a few things, here and there. Nothing much."**

"_**Wait, what about the last mission that you did? The one where you were playing that samurai person for a live-action show?"**_

"**Uh…"**

"Oh yeah! I've heard some feedback, and they said that you were the best singer in the entire show."

"_Wait, you SING, too?"_

"Stahn, don't you remember the whole…'fiasco', that happened before?"

"_Sorry, Arche. I was too busy trying to reduce that memory in my brain to smithereens to catch any form of talent there."_

"_I have to agree with Arche, Yuri. Your singing abilities are really something else! Not only that, remember that mission that we took from the Acting Guild? You stole the show!"_

"**Oh god, don't bring that up again…that was not a good time for me."**

"Hm? What happened?"

"_**Yuri here was the lead character of one of the Acting Guild's main productions. It was his first production, yet he was the best one there."**_

"**Wait a minute, Flynn. Who the hell told you that?"**

"_**I was in the audience, Yuri. It was just in the back so that I didn't attract attention."**_

"That's so cool, Yuri! You can act, sing, cook and kick ass! All while looking really great and not getting any type of scar on your body! Now that's what I call multi-talented!"

"_Right…now all I need to hear from you guys is that he can dance and cross dress properly and you got yourself the perfect individual."_

"_**Well…you obviously have no idea what this production was about-"**_

"**NO. Flynn, I swear to god, please do not say another word."**

"_GOD, I was joking. I was JOKING! I didn't need an actual visual!"_

"…What was this show anyway?"

"" "" ""

**Except for the singing part **_**(I think)**_**, all of these accusations on Yuri Lowell are actually true. Take that into consideration.**


	20. Unique Weapons

Kiryll is normal. **Arche is bold.** _Pascal is italicized._ **We're keeping this small. But at least I'm not the only one thinking about it.**

"" "" ""

"**Hey, Pascal? What kind of staff is that? I haven't seen anything like it before."**

"_Oh, this thing? It's a rifle staff, my pride and joy!"_

"A rifle…what?"

"_A rifle staff! It's an ordinary staff, but if I want to, I can concentrate mana into the tip here and…BOOM! Just like a cannon!"_

"**That's awesome! I didn't even know that those things existed!"**

"_You can basically make any staff into a rifle! You just need a good amount of concentration."_

"**Maaaaaan! Why does everyone except me have the good weapons? This isn't fair!"**

"Arche, you don't have to complain. My weapon is pretty simple and boring."

"**Kiryll, I have no idea what lifetime or dimension you lived in. But in this time and place, scythes that transform into other weapons ARE NOT commonplace."**

"_Oh yeah, I heard rumors about that. You can turn your weapon into anything, right?"_

"It's not that big of a deal…"

"**Not that big of a deal? Kiryll, you're insane! You might as well win the gold medal for MOST UNIQUE WEAPON ON THIS SHIP!"**

"Actually, now that I think about it…what DO you use as a weapon?"

"**Huh? Um…"**

"No matter what we do during our mission, I always see you casting spells. Do you even HAVE a weapon?"

"**O-of course I do! It's…um…well…"**

"_Is it the broom?"_

"**O-of course! It's the broom! It's a lot stronger than anything else here!"**

"If it is, then you shouldn't complain that you don't have a unique weapon. Brooms are pretty interesting."

"_Unless you don't have a weapon!"_

"…"

"You…don't really have one, do you?"

"…**no…"**

"_Then get a weapon! Have you considered using a staff?"_

"**No way! Staves don't actually help us with anything, you know. You're whacking bad guys with STICKS! Sorry, but I'm not using them."**

"Oh, you want a physical weapon? Well, you can't go wrong with swords-"

"**HELL NO!"**

"A-Arche?"

"**Swords aren't unique! Everyone uses swords in the world! My god, it might as well BE the original weapon in the world!"**

"Well, it's not unique per se, but it's a very powerful weapon when in the right hands…"

"_I agree…swords are about the most boring weapons in the world! Everyone in Ad Libitum seems to have weapons!"_

"Uh...w-well, I don't think swords are that common in Ad Libitum…"

"**Oh please! Cress Albane, Reid Hershel, Stahn Aileron, his BROTHER, Leon Magnus, Yuri Lowell, Flynn Scifo, Veigue Lungberg, Prince Garr, Luke Fabre, Guy Cecil-"**

"OK, OK…that's enough! I get it. Well, I guess that's out of the way…"

"_You know, Arche. If you think about it, there's no truly unique weapon in the world. There's always more than one version of it wandering somewhere on this planet."_

"**Oh, true…ALL RIGHT, it's decided!"**

"T-there was a decision to be made?"

"**Of course! I'm not going to use a weapon at all! I'm going to use…my own two hands and legs!"**

"_What, like a fisticuffs kind of thing? Yeah, that does sound unique enough…especially when it opens up just what you can create out of it."_

"Arche, do you think that's a good idea? I don't think you're powerful enough to achieve the rough challenges of a fighter-"

"**Aw come on, who needs workouts when you can punch a guy's lights out? Come on, Pascal! To the coliseum!"**

"_All right! I want to see this!"_

"Oh…dear…"

"" "" ""

**I always thought it was weird that Arche's weapon was a broom. Don't ask me why.**


	21. Age of Replicas

**Hiiiiiii! How's the crowd doing? …OK, moving on. This is probably after the chapter that I brought up in Rule of Herons.**

Flynn is normal. **Veigue is bold.** _Luke is italicized._ Pascal is underlined.

"" "" ""

"Hey, I wanted to ask this for a while but…how old are you guys?"

"_I'm seventeen."_

"**I believe that I am eighteen."**

"Twenty…one, I think?"

"No, no, no. I'm not talking about molecularly. I mean how many years have you been alive? I'm pretty sure replicas don't share the same age as their originals, right?"

"**Oh, I see. In that regards, I think I'm ten, or eleven."**

"_You know something like that?"_

"**Of course. When you're living in a place that uses replicas for nothing more than vessels for Exspheres, they tend to compare our ages to how powerful the gem we wield is. I was two years away from being the most powerful one in the Factory."**

"That's horrible, Veigue! Thank god that Kiryll got you out of there!"

"**Yes…and thank goodness that Lloyd was more than willing to give me a Key Crest for this. Otherwise…"**

"_Otherwise…what?"_

"That's nothing that we want to dabble into…OK, Luke. How old do you think you are?"

"_What? Why me?"_

"Because knowing how old your souls are will help me keep your bodies intact. Remember that replicas are created artificially, meaning that your body is breaking down faster than mine is. By knowing your age, I'll know when I can redabble in your fonon frequency and make sure that you don't just explode into fonons."

"_Wh-wha…well, Asch was kidnapped seven years ago, so I guess that makes me…seven."_

"All right. The both of you are just fine for now. Veigue, you're going to have to meet up with me next month or else you're going to break down."

"**I'll take that warning as a consideration."**

"You better. OK, Flynn?"

"H-huh? Well…I think I'm twenty-one…"

"_Really? The only explanation for something like that is that you were created when Guy was born."_

"That is possible. But replicas can't live to Flynn's age without periodic check-ups. And since Flynn had no idea that he was a replica, there was no way that would be possible. He should've been dead two years ago."

"I-I'm sorry, but my earliest memory is when I was four years old, the normal time for anyone to start remembering anything."

"**Flynn's right. Perhaps you should check up with him now, Pascal."**

"But I need an exact age so that I know how much mana I'm using…ah-hah! I got it!"

"_Got what?"_

"I know how to get Flynn's exact age!"

"Huh? H-how?"

*Shoves Flynn into her breasts*

*Flails out of them with a deep blush on his face*

"You're seventeen!"

"_How in the world…?"_

"" "" ""

…**yeah, I don't know…**


	22. Casual GIRL TALK

**Remind me never to hang out with a box of brownies ever again. Or a picture with Cheagles.**

Astrid is normal. **Zelos is bold.** _Leon is italicized._ Tear is underlined. _**Norma is bold and italicized.**_

"" "" ""

"Astrid, what's floating behind you?"

"Huh? Oh, this? It's a Cheagle, Tear. I thought that you knew that. They're very common place on your continent."

"N-no, I was…just wondering how did you get one to follow you around?"

"Well, my group had a mission in the Cheagle Woods. When we were done, this guy followed me back. He wouldn't let me go, so I figured that I'll keep him."

"_**Awwwwwwww, it's such a cutie! Does it have a name?"**_

"I don't have a name as of right now…but I know that I'm going to have to name him sooner or later."

"…"

"_**What's with the silent treatment, Tear? Come on, you think that it's cute too!"**_

"Wh-what? No, no of course not! Uh, well…I…well, it is cute, but I don't THINK it's cute."

"_**But you're staring at it with a sparkle in your eye."**_

"Huh? No, it's not that! I mean…Luke has a Cheagle friend as well. I was just thinking about how similar they looked."

"Oh, really? What was his name?"

"Mieu."

"Aw, that's a cute name. Too bad that he doesn't look like a Mieu though…"

*Holds her Cheagle, who's staring at her*

"Ah, I got it! I'll name you Tamago!"

"T-Tamago?"

"Yeah. It's yellow, like the yolk of an egg! What do you think?"

*Chirps in happiness*

"_**That's a cute name! Don't you think so, Tear?"**_

"…Yeah, cute…"

"_**Oh, but that's beside the point! Sure, Ringo is cute, but I know something even cuter: the MEN!"**_

"Eh?"

"Wh-what?"

"_**Come on, you guys, think about it! Most of the guys on this ship are total BABE magnets! You got Cress Albane, Yuri Lowell, Veigue Lungberg, Flynn Scifo, Luke fon Fabre, Guy Cecil (though he does have some female problems, but all cute guys are like that), and…oh yeah! Leon!"**_

"Eh? L-like my friend Leon?"

"_**HAAAAAH? You guys are friends? I thought that guy was too busy being a soldier to have friends! But you know what? Forget him. He already got that Marian chick."**_

"_Nice to know that I'm being talked about behind my back."_

"GAH! Uh, L-Leon! I-I didn't see you there!"

"**Oh, are you girls talking about cute guys? Well then, I guess I should just come into this conversation-"**

"_**No, Zelos, you're not cute."**_

***Shock***

"_**With all that pink on you, you look like a GIRL. I'm sorry, but I'll take Leon over you."**_

"**Oh, come on Norma! I am VERY MUCH attractive, with a lot of fangirls back at my home world, thank you very much! And I want to say that I have some right here on this ship!"**

"I'm sorry, Zelos…but I'm going to have to agree with Norma."

"Um…I never thought of you that way, Zelos…"

***Shock***

"_Sad to hear the truth, isn't it?"_

"B-but that doesn't mean that you AREN'T, it's just-"

***Sulks in the corner***

"Ah! Z-Zelos!"

"_He'll be fine. Just give him an hour."_

"Good. For a minute, I was feeling a little guilty there."

"_**What, it's true! Zelos looks like a girl in all that pink! Leon, on the other hand…well, he knows his way around the color pink! Too bad, though…you're hooked up with Marian, right?"**_

"_Hooked up? What are you-?"_

"_**Ohhhhhh, so you're SINGLE!"**_

***Ears perk***

"_Th-that's not what I-"_

"_**Come on, Leon! You're obviously close to Marian, and who isn't? She's attractive as heck…unless Tear's more your type!"**_

"Wh-what? Why am I being dragged into this?"

"_**You're both soldiers, you take jobs seriously…two soldiers with strange fetishes! You two are just MEANT to be together!"**_

"F-fetishes?"

"_**Come on, Astrid. Both of them are perfect soldiers. There's no way they don't have their own strange preferences."**_

"**Actually Norma, Astrid's more of Leon's type."**

_*Freeze*_

*Freeze*

"_**REALLY? Well, Astrid and Marian do share some characteristics…but WOOW, I never knew!"**_

"I'm sorry, but I actually see it."

"W-wh-wh-wh-whaaaaat?"

"**Yes, I can actually see it too! Leon, being the stellar prince sweeping the beautiful princess Astrid off her feet before he just-"**

"_MAJINKEN!"_

***Flies in the air***

"GAAAAH! Z-Zelos! Are you OK?"

"…_**Leon, one. Zelos, ZERO."**_

"" "" ""

**Please, do not ask.**


	23. Mysterious Powers of Beef Stew

**God, I have so much on my mind that I just have to burn it all off! Not to mention that I just watched Tales of Festival 2009…**

Kiryll is normal. **Luke is bold.** _Kyle is italicized._ Tear is underlined. _**Astrid is bold and italicized.**_

"" "" ""

"Phew…it's done now."

"_**Oh, Kiryll. What are you doing in the kitchen?"**_

"Hey. Well, I was hanging out with the gang and was hearing about how Arche's cooking sucked and how Yuri's is really good, and I wondered how I would fare in the kitchen…so I started cooking a bit to see what I can do. Would you like to try it?"

"_**S-sure. Here, Tamago!"**_

_***Bite, bite, chew…***_

"_**W-wow, this is really good, Kiryll! I never knew that you were a good cook!"**_

"I'm actually good? Well then, I guess that means I can cook for the guys when they get hungry on the road then."

***Enter** _the_ others*****

"_I smell something good in here! Is that beef stew?"_

"**It's a little early for you to be cooking, Astrid. Lunch is just a few hours off!"**

"_**N-no, it's not me. Kiryll was the one who did all the cooking!"**_

"Eh? Kiryll, you can cook?"

"That's what Astrid is telling me. But I would much rather hear it from you guys."

"**Great! Free food!"**

***Everybody**_ starts_ eating*****

"Wow, so Astrid really isn't lying. This is really good."

"_Come on, Tear! Astrid never lies! I want seconds!"_

"Hah, looks like you guys like it. I should take a taste of this before everyone eats it all."

***Lowers his spoon***

"_**Huh? What's wrong Luke-sama? You look…pained."**_

"Pained? Are you sick? Did my cooking make you sick?"

"_This? This couldn't take down a heron like Luke-san, right?"_

"…**Perhaps it was all for the best."**

"_Eh?"_

***Turns to Kiryll***

"?"

"**All these seven years that I have been alive…all those people that have slaved over my very existence…perhaps it would be best if I were to leave them all behind."**

"_Uh, Luke-san? Are you OK?"_

"M-maybe it was something in the food?"

"_**But everyone else is perfectly fine! It's just affecting Luke-sama…"**_

"Maybe it has something to do with how I was using spells while I was cooking…"

"Luke? Are you OK?"

***Looks at her***

*Turns back to the oven*

"**Tear…my time with you has been a memory that I come to treasure. You tolerated me through thick and thin, accepting my shortcomings and allowing me to make my mistakes. But you don't have to do that anymore. You don't have to suffer my antics anymore."**

"W-what are you talking about?"

"**Tear…as much as I hate to say this…this is time to say good-bye."**

"_Tear-san, why does it sound like Luke-san is going to commit suicide?"_

"_**EHHHHHH? W-why would Luke-sama commit suicide? Luke-sama, you're really not going to-"**_

"**This is for the best, Astrid. I'm not supposed to exist. But thank you…both of you…for caring for me…"**

***Turns to leave***

"_**Waaah! Luke-sama, don't leave us now!"**_

"_My god, what the heck happened to Luke-san?"_

"Luke, really! Don't leave-"

*Tosses a piece of cake, which lands in Luke's mouth*

"Good thing I made more, huh?"

"I-is he going to be better now?"

***Silence…then all of a sudden, his hair grows at a massive rate until it's passed his waist***

"_**W-what the-?"**_

"T-that wasn't supposed to happen."

"_Cool! That cake can extend your hair? I want a taste of that! Maybe my hair would extend all the way down to my waist like onii-san!"_

"**You, with long hair? You really can't pull it off, I'm sorry!"**

*O_o*

*O-O*

"_Hey, what makes you think that I can't pull off long hair?"_

"**You don't look like you can have it! Really now, you're not ready to have the look of the big boys!"**

"_N-not ready? Can I be ready, Luke-san?"_

"**Do I seriously have to lecture you…?"**

"_Pleeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaasssseee?"_

"**All right, all right! Let's try this…"**

***Goes**_ to_ **a **_corner_*****

"W-what's going on with Luke? He was all suicidal just a few seconds ago…"

"_**Now he's so…whiny…"**_

"This is Luke when I first met him. He was just like a noble boy, whiny and unwilling to do anything. It took him months for him to be the mature young warrior that he is now."

"_**Um…is there a way to change him back?"**_

"When he made the vow to become a better warrior, he cut his hair off, so-"

"So we just have to cut his hair?"

"I-I don't think that it's that easy, but-"

_*Eating Kiryll's cake*_

_***Starts rapidly yanking on Luke's hair***_

"**GAH! GAH! What are you doing?"**

"_**I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I don't have scissors!"**_

"Oh…let me handle this."

*Summons ten knives, cutting his hair back to normal*

"…**? Wha-? What just happened?"**

"H-he's back to normal. Thank goodness…"

"**Wait…was I doing something?"**

"_Yeah, you were eating cake! You want a piece?"_

"_**Wait, don't-!"**_

***Eats it, and hair regrows***

"**Ah, now I remember! Hey, Kyle! You want to go annoy Natalia?"**

"_Sure! You still owe me that conversation!"_

***Leaves** _the_ **room***

_***Panics before leaving after them***_

"Well now…what have you learned today, Kiryll Nightroad?"

*Looking at himself while holding a plate that held crumbs of a cake*

"Gah, I ate too much! Oh man…Tear, do you think I'm gaining weight?"

"…never feed a heron. Not even yourself…"

"" "" ""

**I have no idea either…**


	24. Hair Issues

**Maybe I should say this…but reviews are generally asked for and accepted. This is probably the first time I ever mentioned this in a year and a half…**

Marta is normal. **Farah is bold.** _Yuri is italicized._ Zelos is underlined.

"" "" ""

"Augh! This isn't FAIR!"

"**What's wrong, Marta? You look stressed."**

"I am stressed. It's my poor hair…I think it lost all its silkiness."

"**It doesn't look like it did. You just haven't gotten the chance to treat it, that's all!"**

"That's not the problem at all! The guys don't treat their hair as much, and they look twice as beautiful as mine!"

_*Enters innocently*_

"**It's probably just your eyes. There's no way that can be true. Hey, Yuri, can you come over here for a minute?"**

"_Oh, sure…what's going on?"_

*Innocently touches hair*

"_OK, what are you-?"_

"Oh, come on! His hair is twice as silky as mine!"

"**What? Are you SERIOUS?"**

***Grabs his hair***

"_Hey hey HEY! My hair is not a museum!"_

"**But Yuri…your hair is silkier than ours! How do you do it?"**

"_I don't know! I take a bath when I can…is there really anything about that?"_

"Yes! It means that you're using something that we don't have access to!"

"_God, I'll tell you what shampoo I use if you'll just LET GO OF MY HAIR!"_

"Damn, Yuri. Here I thought you WEREN'T a womanizer…"

"_Oh thank god you're here. Get these damn girls out of my hair!"_

"Are you girls so fascinated about his hair?"

"**It's silkier and finer than ours! We have no idea why!"**

"Well, if you girls want…I'll let you take a glance in my hair. You might be surprised on how much finer it is."

*Touches it*

"Oh…there're split ends here…and it looks like some of the strands are damaged…"

*Freeze*

"**Yeah, I can see it from here…Zelos, why are parts of your hair curled up?"**

"_Augh…so much for being able to leave…"_

"" "" ""

**That was a random thought crossing my head…**


	25. Is That A Cheagle?

**Leave nothing untouched! Leave no topic left out! And…leave all your Cheagle buddies out of this.**

Astrid is normal. **Luke is bold.** _Arche is italicized._ Jade is underlined. **And yes, **_**Mieu is bold and italicized.**_

"" "" ""

"**Hey, is that a Cheagle on your shoulder?"**

"Yeah, it is. I got it from my last mission. His name is Tamago!"

"**Tamago, huh? What, we're naming things after food now?"**

"N-no…it just looks round, like an egg! Tamago didn't seem to mind it, though!"

"**Maybe because he can't understand human language. Cheagles can't talk, you know."**

"Huh? But Luke-sama, Tear told me that your Cheagle can."

"**What did-? What?"**

"Yes, isn't that the truth."

_***Enter **_Jade _**with**_a _**Cheagle***_

"Oh, Jade! You had a mission?"

"Back in Baticul, actually. As a matter of fact, I have a present for you, Luke."

"_**Luke-samaaaaaaaaa!"**_

_***Flies to his face***_

"**Ow! Not so tight, Mieu!"**

"Oh, he's so cute! Is this the one Tear was talking about?"

"Well, this is the only Cheagle that Luke owns. His name is Mieu, and the Sorcerer's Ring around his waist allows him to communicate with beings that are capable of speaking a language. He's actually quite the translator."

"Wow, that's so fascinating, Mieu! Wait, who named him?"

"_**Luke-sama did, Luke-sama did!"**_

"**OW! Quit squeezing so hard!"**

***Desperately tries to pull him off***

_*Enters innocently, and pauses*_

"_Uh…what are those?"_

"Hm? Oh, they're Cheagles, creatures commonplace in Auldrant."

***Finally gets Mieu off***

"_Cheagles…huh?"_

"W-what? You don't like Cheagles?"

_*Shakes a little*_

"Oh dear…"

"_**Mieu…I'm scared, Luke-sama!"**_

"Um…Arche?"

"_OH MY GOD THEY'RE SO CUTE!"_

_*Starts chasing them everywhere*_

"_**MIEU**__**! Luke-sama, help me!"**_

"Ah! Mieu! Tamago!"

"**J-Jade, stop her before she rips them apart!"**

"I'm afraid there's nothing I can do to stop her. The only way for her to stop is when she loses energy or calms down. That may take a while. Hopefully, they'll still be alive when she stops."

"WHAAAAT?"

_*Screams are heard in the back*_

"" "" ""

**Admit it: you wanted to do this too when you first saw a Cheagle in Tales of the Abyss :D**


	26. You Are NOT The Descender

**After reading so many Descender fanfiction, I decided to throw this one into the mix.**

Kanonno is normal. **Kyle is bold.** Estelle is underlined.

"" "" ""

"Wait, are you saying that you met the Descender in the city of Daath?"

"Yes. His name is Zachriel, and he's a nice person. His voice is extremely calming, and he's on our side despite the fact that he's in the Star Order."

"**The Star Order? They didn't do something to Kiryll, did they?"**

"No, he didn't. In fact, he said that he had the Wild Card ability, JUST LIKE KIRYLL!"

"**Another Wild Card? T-that's awesome! But why are they hunting down Kiryll if they already have a Wild Card?"**

"I think it was the Vanguard that was after him for the Wild Card, not the Star Order."

*Breathes a sigh of relief*

"That's good. I was worried that Kiryll was the Descender."

"Huh? Why? I thought you were a firm believer in the Descender legend."

"I am, Estellise. I believed that the Descender was going to come when we need him. It's just that…well, after you get to know him, you don't want him to be the Descender, you know?"

"**OK, now I'm confused. Estelle said that you were a believer of it, but now you're denying it?"**

"Kyle, have you even heard the legend at all?"

"**All I know is that when the world is in danger, the World Tree Genesis uses a lot of mana to create the Descender, who in turn goes around dispelling bad guys far and wide! That's the gist of it, right?"**

"Only the good parts, though. There's more to the legend than just the Tree sending someone to save us."

"**There is?"**

"Kyle, the Descender is created for a purpose. That purpose alone is to save the world from the evil that the World Tree detects. Once the Descender succeeds in doing so…there's no reason for them to remain. They're sent back to the World Tree."

"**What, are you serious? They're just dropped into the big world for one mission and gets plucked back when they're done? That's it?"**

"It's like us guild members: when we are finished with a mission, we return here to Ad Libitum. The only problem is that he's only allowed one mission and that's it."

"**Wait a minute! If the Descender is going around saving people, he's bound to make friends, right? What happens to them? Don't THEY have a say in this?"**

"No…they're left behind to guard what the Descender has accomplished."

_*Silence*_

"**W-well, look at the bright side! At least the Descender is this Zachriel guy and not Kiryll, right? You don't have to worry about him vanishing on us!"**

"I know, but it just makes me feel even sorrier for Zachriel."

"" "" ""

**And now for something completely different: imagine Kyle singing Len Kagamine's "Levan Polkka". Repeat until you feel happy again.**


	27. Golden Scythe

**Nothing more than a random thought. Cause thoughts always start a skit! This would take place right after chapter 57.**

Kiryll is normal. **Kyle is bold.** _Arche is italicized._ Yuri is underlined. _**Stahn is bold and italicized.**_ _Norma is italicized and underlined._

"" "" ""

"**Hey, onii-san! Does that cross of yours always turn into that scythe?"**

"Oh, that's right. You've never seen me use any of its other forms, haven't you?"

"**It can turn into something else? That's awesome!"**

"_I remember that you turned it into a bow and lance back at the Iselia Human Ranch. Not to mention that you were using them with supreme accuracy like you had been using them for years."_

"He can turn it into a sword as well. What's a choice of weaponry without a blade, right?"

"_**Wait, back in Keterburg, you turned it into those ring blade things, right? I thought those were pretty cool looking too!"**_

"_My goodness, Kiryll! How many weapons can that cross turn into?"_

"I-I'm not sure, actually…if I want to take a guess, I say at least twenty…"

"**Twenty? Wow, that means that you know all the forms it can take!"**

"I said I guess it's twenty…"

"_Hey, if your cross can turn into so many weapons, then why in the world do you stick to using the scythe?"_

"_Can you call it a scythe? It has, like, FIVE BLADES and looks like a fan!"_

"_**Hey, Kiryll calls it a scythe, it's a scythe, right?"**_

"I…actually don't know what it is. It looks like a scythe, so I call it that, but…"

"**You **_don't _even _**know**_ _what_ **your** _weapon_ is _**called?**_"

"" "" ""

**Hahaha…fail on Kiryll's behalf.**


	28. Heron Ability: Chain

**This is a new mini-series of skits: Heron Abilities! Tonight we look into…"Chain". This would happen around the time Emil is on the ship, after the events in Zaphias. All monsters mentioned here are all real and can be found in Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World.**

Arche is normal. **Emil is bold.**

"" "" ""

"Hey, Emil…uh, not to sound a little weird, but…THERE IS A MONSTER BEHIND YOU!"

"**Huh? Oh, you mean her! Don't worry, she's is perfectly harmless!"**

"Perfectly harmless, my old broom! Emil, that is an Alraune! It's a monster that could rip out your throat whenever it wants to!"

"**Well, that's true. She was pretty feisty when I first met her. But I got her under control."**

"Explain that to me, please."

"**It's my heron ability, 'Chain'."**

"'Chain'? Oh, don't you mean Contractor?"

"**No, the ability itself is called 'Chain'. Contractors are people with the 'Chain' ability, whether it's fake or not."**

"Oh, that makes sense. Though I think it sucks that fake Contractors can have that title as well. On a brighter note, where did you get the Alraune, anyway?"

"**On my first mission, actually. She's named after you."**

"Whoa, really?"

*Blush*

"**She looks a little like you, right?"**

"In some…weird…vague…think-really-hard sense…I guess? I mean, if you squint just a little…wait, you can name your monsters?"

"**Yeah, of course! It's a symbol of our pact, in a way."**

"That's…really cool, actually."

"**Really? Some people call it stupid."**

"Naming monsters? Come on, it's like…an art form or something! Naming monsters is like naming babies: it's a fulfilling exercise that calms down the demons in all of us!"

"**Hey, if you want, I can make a pact with any monster you want."**

"Really? Any monster?"

"**Yeah. And when I do, you can name it whatever you want."**

"Oh, that's so nice Emil! Hm…ah, can you find me a Simurgh?"

"**Those aren't that hard to find. What do you want to name it?"**

"CHEAGLE MONSTER BABY!"

***Silence***

"" "" ""

**Cause these abilities are questionable.**


	29. Heron Ability: Mind

**Yet another ability that we must pull into question: the Mind! This would happen a few missions after your first entrance to Hrasveglr, but only if you gain a bit of Leon's trust.**

_Yuri is italicized._ **Leon is bold.**

"" "" ""

"_Hey, Leon. You mind if I ask you a question?"_

"**No."**

"_Whoa. Harsh. Or is it because you already know what I'm going to ask?"_

"**What do you mean?"**

"_You can read minds, don't you? That means that you can tell basically what anyone's thinking, right?"_

"**I tend not to read the mind of every single person I meet, Yuri. Unlike you, I have limitations."**

"_Well, that's good to hear. What exactly do you do with it, anyway? Is it just telekinesis, or do you literally burn yourself into the other person's brain?"_

"**It's my ability, Yuri. I thought you were made aware of that."**

"_Yeah, but how does the ability WORK?"_

"…**I don't actually read minds. I only read the shadows of thoughts that emit from someone's brain."**

"_Shadow of thoughts…? Right, like when you end a thought in your mind."_

"**When you do that, part of it radiates as mana from the top of your head. That mana can then be channeled in my Cruxis Crystal and reworked to brain signals, which I then read as if they were my own thoughts."**

"_That's a bit much. Does it ever occur to you that reading something like that could end up warping the way you think? Especially when you consider the fact that you're shoving it directly in your brain."_

"**My Cruxis Crystal can only allow as much as my mind can handle. But…thanks for asking."**

"_Are you being sarcastic with me?"_

"**Are we done here?"**

"_I've yet to ask my question."_

"…**Fine. What is it?"**

"_When you're reading someone's mind…have you ever gotten something that…well, you regret seeing?"_

"**Yuri, I hang around Zelos half of the time."**

"_Oh…right."_

"" "" ""

**XD**


	30. Zelos as King? We're Screwed

**Cause it's finally time to find out more about their lives. I mean…after Hetalia and everything.**

Zelos is normal. **Lloyd is bold.** _Kiryll is italicized. _Yuri is underlined. **Anything like this is Zelos trying to speak French.**

"" "" ""

"_Hey, uh…Lloyd? What's up with the jacket?"_

"**Oh, this thing? Hah, Zelos gave it to me while we were in Meltokio! He said that it fit me, somehow!"**

"_Does it? It looks…weird on you. Especially with those glasses."_

"**Please, it's fitting for a hero like me! What do you think? Does it give me a nice air of hero?"**

*Enters in a strange outfit and with a French accent*

"I think it gives you more than just that, Lloyd."

"Really, you two are just jealous of his looks!"

"**Thank you, Zelos! And I have to admit, you look really cool in that outfit!"**

"Since when does wearing purple look anything past good with your hair?"

"Actually, this cape is a trademark of the Wilder family. It shows our **'importance'** in the **'royaume'** that is Tethe'alla-"

"_Are you trying to speak French?"_

"It just flows through **'mon sang'** like **'les pas d'une belle femme', 'vous ne pensez pas?'"**

"_Um…"_

"**God, I'm so hungry all of a sudden…I'm in the mood for a cheeseburger!"**

"A cheeseburger? I thought you didn't like those."

***Downing a few cheeseburgers***

"_How important is the Wilder Family to the country, anyway?"_

"Ah, you see…our **'famile'** is the next in line for the **'trône du royaume'**, and-"

"_Wait, what are you saying?"_

"**He'th bathically thaying that if the king doethn't have an heir, he'th taking over the throne of Tethe'alla."**

"My goodness, **'mon ami'**…close your mouth!"

"_Zelos Wilder…king of Tethe'alla?"_

"Sorry, man…but I would make a much better king than you would."

"Says who?"

"_Me."_

"" "" ""

**Zelos obtains the title "Frenchman!" Meanwhile, Lloyd obtains the title "American!"**

**This popped into my mind after you realize that the Japanese seiyuu for both of them also voice their respective countries **_**(Zelos is France, and Lloyd is America)**_**. God bless them.**


	31. Sequentia

**My Hetalia randomness leaks into this as well…I'm so sorry if you have no idea what RomaHeta is, but I'll explain everything when this is all over. Just know for now that I usually see Kiryll's VA to be Todd Habernkorn.**

Kiryll is normal. **Stahn is bold.** _Arche is italicized._ Yuri is underlined. _**Flynn is bold and italicized. **__Tear is italicized and underlined._ **And you think that people learn this lesson by now…**

"" "" ""

"…"

"**Whoa! Damn, Kiryll! What's up with the robe?"**

"_It's a gift from Emperor Peony. He thought that since Kiryll is beginning to be an important figure for the Star Order, he believed that he should bear a robe similar to Fon Master Ion."_

"_Hasn't he realized that the Star Order is trying to HUNT HIM DOWN?"_

"_No…I tried telling him that, but…"_

"Oblivious as always? And he's still a powerful king?"

"_**Don't throw your hatred on other nobles, Yuri. Emperor Peony is actually a strong and powerful king."**_

"…"

"_Well…despite the fact that he's being hunted down by the organization that sent that…he actually looks pretty good in it."_

"True. Though…he looks kinda out of it."

"**Well, maybe he's just thinking about why he would have to wear something like that."**

"_You know, Kiryll…you don't have to wear that if you don't want to…"_

"…"

"_This is the same thing that happened to Flynn, now that I think about it."_

"_**What, I've been like that before?"**_

"Oh yeah…I remember that day…never want to anymore."

"_Yeah, he does look kind of nice…maybe if he moved his cross necklace a little more to the left."_

"…no."

"_Eh?"_

"…do not touch the necklace."

"_Whoa. Harsh, much."_

"Kiryll…are you OK?"

"…"

"_**He's not saying anything. Are you sure that he's OK?"**_

"**He'll be fine! I'm pretty sure that he's just worried that he won't be able to reach up to his cross when he has to battle."**

"_Uh, Stahn? You probably shouldn't touch it!"_

***Adjusts it***

"**Come on…what's the worst that can happen?"**

"I told you not to…"

"**Eh?"**

"I told you…"

"Oh god…Stahn, what did you do?"

"…Sequentia."

***Sent flying across the room***

"…_I guess we shouldn't touch the cross."_

"_I think I'll be better set with avoiding him like the plague."_

"" "" ""

**Kiryll obtains the title "Holy Figure"!**

**Now for the explanation. Hetalia: Axis Powers is an anime series, and RomaHeta is a well-known fanmade game based off the series. The fan game is best known for the scene at which the two Italian brothers obtain godly powers and become strong enough to destroy basically the world. It's on YouTube **_**(subbed as well)**_**, so look up RomaHeta subbed or take a glance at the Hetalia dubs in order to get it.**


End file.
